Letting Go
by Charmed Writer P4
Summary: New Penname! After the Elders show Piper through a vision that Prue can never come back, she is forced to try to deal with losing her for good. But how? Can the Charmed Ones truly move on? Please R
1. Piper and Phoebe

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, unfortunately. I do not presume to, I simply use the characters that I love in my own stories. It's harmless fun.  
  
AN: I know, I know. You guys were all so confused when I left off on Race to Rescue. To clear it all up, the Elders were showing Piper what had been prophesied to happen in order to help the Charmed Ones avoid the mistakes they made that placed them in the power of Naruk, whom the Elders knew there was no escape from. Everything that you have read in this series have been part of the vision they showed her. Prue died only days ago, they know about Paige, but she doesn't live with them. Also, Cole is gone. Please bear with me as I try to pull my insane ideas off. Thanks for being with me this long, I hope I have answered some questions. Please, let me know if there is more I can do to help clear things up.  
  
Piper lay in bed long after she awoke from her restless slumber. She couldn't bring herself to move, not even enough to sit up. Grief and sorrow held her as a prisoner in her own bed, keeping her there with a heavy weight. She felt her chest burning with the emotions and fought to breathe. Tears stung her eyes, but she hardly noticed anything but the slow suffocation of anguish. The motivation to live had drained from her, like the blood of her dead sister. Nothing seemed to matter to her, except her own failure, making itself known to her over and over again. Images flashed in her mind, brilliant pictures of her blood-covered older sister. She stared out sightlessly, but her mind's eye did not see her true surroundings, but repetitious scenes of death.  
  
"Why?," she whispered, struggling to voice her feelings, "Why did you leave me all alone?"   
  
When no answer echoed through the room, she allowed herself an agonized sob and slipped further down into the burrow of blankets she'd created for herself. Any tears she'd held back before now began to surface, bathing her cheeks in their salty expressions of woe. She didn't bother to muffle her cries. What did it matter if someone heard her? She couldn't bring herself to feel guilty, even though, somehow, she knew she should. If she was leaving the burden for someone else to carry, she was completely unaware of its absence. Curling her legs into her abdomen, Piper situated herself into a fetal position.   
  
Phoebe buried her face in her hands and pushed her fingers roughly through her hair. She had no idea what to do for Piper, and she couldn't help but wonder how long before her beloved older sister was lost forever in her own pain. Silently, she cursed anyone she could think of for the position she was in. Prue would know what to do, but then, Prue was gone. Her death had been the catalyst for this entire downward spiral. If anything, she should be blaming Prue, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was all she could do not to give in to the sorrow pulling her in all directions. For now, she had to hold it together.  
  
Her mind turned another corner as she thought of her oldest sister she so missed. Things from the past crept up, weaving colorful memories, bringing tears to her eyes. As she remembered, a solution popped into her mind. Something triggered a long buried memory in her mind.  
  
~Flashback~ "I'm home," Phoebe yelled, running into the manor, followed by Piper, then Prue. Halting suddenly, she whirled around, stopping her sisters dead in their tracks.  
  
  
  
"You will never guess what happened today," she whispered excitedly. Prue and Piper exchanged looks that said 'Do we really want to know?'. Phoebe waited, expecting them to immediately bombard her with questions. When they didn't she plowed into her story.  
  
  
  
"Gary Jenkins actually told Nathan, who told his girlfriend Sarah, who told her best friend, who told my best friend who told me," she said, rushing her words, then taking a deep breath, "that he liked me!" Prue burst out laughing, then stopped abruptly when Prue elbowed her.   
  
"That's great Phoebs," Piper said, pretending to be excited for her.   
  
"Prue doesn't think so," Phoebe complained. Piper glanced at her sister, shooting daggers at her, before smiling at Phoebe.   
  
"Sure she does. Don't you Prue," she asked, her tone warning Prue of imminent disaster if she did not show some support.   
  
"Yeah, Phoebe, it's wonderful," Prue answered with an obvious lack of enthusiasm. Phoebe was thoroughly unconvinced.   
  
"See?," Piper soothed, putting an arm around Phoebe's shoulders.   
  
~End~   
  
Normally, when Phoebe remembered the incident, she remembered the one week that followed. Gary Jenkins had asked her to "go out with him", which she had readily agreed to. After seven days, he dumped her to "date" her best friend and she'd been left behind, completely crushed. For some reason, she was finally able to go past the initial unpleasant beginning and plunged into another phase of that particular part of her life. Sighing, Phoebe allowed herself to be fully immersed in the memory.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Phoebe flung herself across her bed, not bothering to peel back the covers or even remove her shoes. Her life was officially over. She could never show her face in school again and all because of that idiot Gary Jenkins. Fortunately, she'd had the self control to restrain the tears she'd felt building all day until this very moment and she hadn't humiliated herself further in front of her judgemental peers. Now, she let tears flow freely as she recounted the events of her day.  
  
This morning, her boyfriend Gary had proudly marched up to her and before she could so much as say 'Hi', he announced to her and the rest of her class that he had been using her to get to Lisa Braddock, her former best friend. She had had to bear the not-quite suppressed snickers and the outright taunts from her classmates all day.  
  
Lying on her neatly made bed, Phoebe released all of her pent-up emotions in violent sobs. Self-pity fueled her tears and she allowed them to continue. For all she cared, she could die of heartbreak right now. A soft knock on her previously slammed door startled her, and she jumped up, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she did so.  
  
"Go away," she cried, but the knocker was persistant. "Fine. Come in. Get your kicks in while I'm down," she relented dramatically, sighing and throwing herself across her bed once more.  
  
"Phoebs?," came the questioning call from her oldest sister, Prue. Phoebe ignored her and hid her face in her pillow. Prue came forward hesitantly, then quickened her pace and joined her sister on the bed. For a few seconds, Phoebe remained motionless before thrusting herself into Prue's awaiting arms.  
  
"Shhh, sweetie. Calm down and tell me what happened," she requested in a soothing voice. Phoebe cried for a few minutes, until her sobs quietened to whimpers.  
  
"He..he...broke up with me Prue. In front of the entire class," she explained, then jerked away. She searched Prue's eyes for some sign of amusement before leaning into her again. Prue tightened an arm around her and used the other to smooth Phoebe's hair from her tear-stained cheeks.  
  
They stayed that way a few minutes without moving. Prue finally pulled away enough to look into her younger sister's eyes. Smiling gently, she wiped away a few stray tears then leaned over to kiss Phoebe's forehead.  
  
"I have a song for you," she offered tentatively, "If you want." Phoebe stared at her, unused to the lack of confidence in Prue's voice.  
  
"Really?," she asked eagerly, smiling for the first time all day, "Can you sing it to me?" Prue nodded and cleared her throat. For a moment, she thought about backing out, but Phoebe looked so expectant that she couldn't do it.  
  
"My angel girl,  
  
Your heart is broken now, I know  
  
but give it time  
  
these wounds will close  
  
My angel girl,  
  
If I could take away this hurt  
  
you know I would  
  
That's what you deserve  
  
Oh, I tried to save you from this pain  
  
and the emptiness you feel  
  
but give it time, my angel girl  
  
these wounds will heal.  
  
Oh, but give it time, my angel girl  
  
these wounds will heal."  
  
Prue finished and looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. Phoebe scrambled to hug her fiercely.  
  
"Thanks, Prue," she whispered gratefully.  
  
~End~  
  
Phoebe brushed away the tears that had escaped her tight control and smiled slightly. Prue had never again mentioned that song, and Phoebe had all but forgotten it. She knew what she had to do to get her sister through this first stage of mourning. Quietly, she trudged upstairs and made her way to the door to Piper's room. Without knocking, she cracked open the door and slipped inside.  
  
The huddled figure of her sweet older sister nearly broke her heart, and she had to stop a moment to recompose herself. It wouldn't do Piper any good if she broke down, too. She forced herself to move and climbed into bed beside Piper, who didn't move a muscle, or acknowledge Phoebe in any way. Once she'd wrapped her arms tightly around her sister, Phoebe positioned her mouth close to Piper's ear.  
  
"My angel girl,  
  
Your heart is broken now, I know  
  
but give it time  
  
these wounds will close  
  
My angel girl,  
  
If I could take away this hurt,  
  
you know I would  
  
That's what you deserve  
  
Oh, I tried to save you from this pain  
  
and the emptiness you feel  
  
but give it time, my angel girl  
  
these wounds will heal.  
  
Oh, but give it time, my angel girl  
  
these wounds will heal." 


	2. Paige and Prue

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, unfortunately. I do not presume to, I simply use the characters that I love in my own stories. It's harmless fun.  
  
AN: You know, I would think that having to start school again would slow me down, not regulate me...but then, I've never been one to do things the "normal" way. I'm really thankful for the positive feedback, it inspires my muse..lol, well, kaysies, my twin is my muse, so that doesn't make sense. Hey, it sounded good! You guys are really dealing with the twist well, which relieves me greatly. I was worried about reactions. Anyway, enough with my little speech I've got going....And the Thank Yous go to...  
  
Prue3: thanks for commenting on the end of Race to Rescue, because that helped relieve a little (haha) stress I was experiencing over it. you rock!  
  
CharmingTess: Yepperz, there's more...as you can see. lol, thank you for the compliment.  
  
Jessie: thank ya! I hope you continue to read  
  
Twin (Starring Piper): awwww, thanks!!! I hope we talk today, but if not, like you said, ttyimh and lwyimh! PTTT!!!   
  
Charmed Princess: hey sissy, you finally read my story!!! :D Thanks, love ya!  
  
lmcheese: lol, I'm glad you're happy. Thanks for your review, and thanks for still reading after the whole gross Piper thing...lol  
  
Paige sat at her desk, staring at the forms she was supposed to be filling out. Her mind was far from work, though, and it had been for days. The intense happiness she'd felt when she had finally realized that she wasn't dreaming up her sisters had faded, mixing with doubtfulness and the feeling of rejection. It didn't exactly make her feel warm and fuzzy when she thought about Piper's reaction to her. More precisely, it left her with a painful gash she wasn't recovering from too quickly.  
  
Phoebe had been welcoming, but Paige knew it would take time before either could fully accept her. Still, she hadn't expected the icy indifference on Piper's part. Apparently, her older sister had never longed for another sister, not like she had. Only, she hadn't had siblings, at least that she knew of until jsut recently. She understood Piper's reluctance to acknowledge her as a sister. If it were her, she probably wouldn't be too keen on opening up either. All things considered, though, she didn't understand why she was being treated as "jsut another innocent".   
  
"Paige," a voice called, shaking her from her thoughts. She looked up and into the eyes of her very perturbed boss. "I need those papers in my office by five," he reminded her. She gave him a reassuring smile and busied herself with the pile of forms in front of her. After observing her for a few moments, her boss left her to her work.  
  
Paige struggled to keep her mind on the paperwork, but it wasn't long before her thought train derailed once more. She wasn't sure what to do about Phoebe and Piper. Did she give them time before intruding on their lives again? Did she show up every chance she got until they learned to accept her? Neither idea appealed to her and she felt she was running out of options. Sighing, she forced her eyes to her work. It wouldn't help to lose a job over this.   
  
"Hey," a coworker of hers, Leslie, said, interrupting her before she could do much, "What's up with you lately?" Paige smiled and shook her head, indicating that she didn't feel like talking.   
  
"I know something is wrong. You haven't gotten a thing done all day," she insisted. Apparently this particular 'friend' didn't understand gestures or body language.  
  
"I jsut have a lot on my mind," Paige told her firmly, subtly telling her to butt out. Leslie didn't pick up on the hint, either. Leaning her upper body across Paige's desk, she braced her hands against the surface and stared into Paige's eyes.  
  
"Look, whatever it is," she whispered conspiratorally, "You can tell me." Paige rolled her chair back several inches, creating distance between them. She forced a polite smile on her face. She shouldn't insult her co-workers, including the nosy ones.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Paige responded, her voice edgy. Leslie pulled back, and Paige sighed in relief.  
  
"Fine," Leslie said curtly and walked away. Rolling her eyes, Paige pulled herself back to her desk. Some people did not understand the meaning of personal business. Leslie was the type of person who went around collecting gossip and then passed it on to her kind, full of embellished details. Paige knew this and tried to stay clear. Well, as much as possible, considering that they worked in the same building. Finally, she was able to fully concentrate on her work. The small distraction with Leslie had pushed her mind into work mode. At least the irritating woman was useful for something!  
  
Prue watched Phoebe sing to Piper and had to fight tears. She wanted to return to earth and fix things, like she'd always done before, but rules were rules. Regardless of how much she hated the restrictions that had been placed on her, she had to accept them. There was no other choice.  
  
That first day had been so hard. Mom, Grams, and Andy had been there to ease her shock and disbelief, but they weren't the people she needed most. Even now, after days, all she could do was watch her sisters helplessly, trying to stay in their lives without direct contact, and it hurt like hell. Piper was taking her death pretty hard, but she knew Phoebe was mourning in her own, quieter way. It didn't seem fair. All of her life, she had sheltered them from the more painful things in life. Now, they were faced with an almost unbearable pain and she was stuck here, in heaven.   
  
"Prue," Andy whispered, standing behind her. Prue turned around and let him embrace her. Resting her cheek on his chest, she breathed deeply and held back her tears. She didn't want to cry anymore. Nevertheless, a few tears trickled down her cheeks. Andy felt the salty drops through his clothing and pulled her gently away from him. Locking his eyes on hers, he wiped the teardrops away with his thumbs.  
  
"I know this hurts. You have to let them go, though, Prue," he told her. Her look told him she completely disagreed. "I'm not saying that you can't still watch them. That's one of the few things we all still do, but you cannot hold on to them through this. They are being forced to let go, and you have to do the same. Otherwise, the pain will never lessen, for any of you." Prue closed her eyes, denying his words, knowing he was right.  
  
"How can I, Andy? I made them my whole life," Prue said, her voice strained with emotion. Andy had no answer for her, so he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as possible.   
  
"I don't understand why this happened," she said quietly, "I don't see how this makes any sense."  
  
"It will take a while, but you'll see eventually. Your sisters had to meet Paige, they had to continue their destiny," he explained gently. Prue jerked away, fire flashing in her eyes. Andy knew that look.  
  
"Their destiny? Their destiny was linked to mine. Paige wasn't there for either of them like I was! How is it fair to let her take my place after all this time? She doesn't know them," Prue protested angrily.  
  
"She's your sister and theirs, too. Doesn't she deserve the chance to get to know them?," he asked her softly. Prue stared at him, unable to answer. She hated him for pointing out the truth when she wanted to be furious. She loved him all the more for the same reason.   
  
"That doesn't make any of this right," she finally argued weakly. Andy grinned, knowing he'd won...for now.  
  
"Maybe not, but it's what is happening. Sooner or later, you will have to learn to accept it," he responded. Prue rolled her eyes.   
  
"Whatever," she replied, but the fight had gone out of her tone. 


	3. Role Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, unfortunately. I do not presume to, I simply use the characters that I love in my own stories. It's harmless fun.  
  
AN: Massive case of writer's block. I have no idea where this story is going, I'm hoping my imagination will kick in soon...Wish me luck!  
  
Missy-Paige: Thanks sis, glad you like it so far. Love ya  
  
Charmed Princess: Woo, you're still reading. Yay! Love ya  
  
Starring Piper: Thanks twin, I can't wait to see what happens either. Lol. *megahugz* PTTT  
  
lmcheese: Thanks for your review. your support is greatly appreciated.  
  
Prue3: Glad you are satisfied. hope you continue to read!  
  
CharmingTess: You aren't an idiot. Happy to oblige you. Finally...  
  
Enchanting Charmed: Why, thank you. I'm really sorry Race to Rescue confused you!  
  
Rea: Aw, thanks! Your compliments mean a lot to me, as do your reviews. I'm glad you like the new story, and I'm glad you're still reading!  
  
Piper cried openly as the last few chords faded away into silence. The song worked to ease a little of her pain, but she could not allow it to do more. Grieving Prue was her duty. She had to hold on and feel the agony of loss continuously in order to honor her sister properly. That was what her conscience told her even as her weary spirit screamed for release. Her heart ached and strained against the confinement of pain. Letting go of the sister who had spent a lifetime protecting and caring for Piper and Phoebe was not easy, nor was it something that felt right to her.  
  
Phoebe tightened her embrace while Piper sobbed. She was having a hard time deciding whether she had made Piper's situation better or worse. The soft, shuddering sounds Piper was making caused Phoebe's throat to constrict painfully. If she could only soothe her older sister, she would do nearly anything. It wasn't as though she wasn't hurting, but it made everything so much more painful to watch Piper go through these phases of intense anguish. Besides, she was keeping herself under tight control. She longed for the chance to loose the reins she had on her emotions, yet she knew she could not do so until Piper could handle the weight of the burden which Phoebe carried. She had spent her entire life being the care-free youngest Halliwell. Now, she was not only shoved into the role of middle child, but she was playing oldest sister too.  
  
Piper shrugged Phoebe's arms off of her and rolled out of her bed. She needed to walk. Phoebe's eyes followed her as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt. Without an explanation, she hurried from her room and down the stairs, socks and a pair of tennis shoes in hand. Phoebe trailed after her silently. When Piper sat down in the living room to put on her shoes, Phoebe sat down next to her.  
  
"Piper, where are you going?," she asked quietly. Piper glanced at her, but didn't respond. Sighing, Phoebe stared at her sister, fully expecting an answer. Piper tired of the scrutiny and stopped in the middle of tying her shoe to look up at Phoebe.  
  
"I am going for a walk," she said in a monotone.  
  
"Want me to come with you?," Phoebe offered. Piper shook her head and pulled her shoe laces tight. Once finished, she practically leaped off the couch and made a dash for the front door. It wasn't until she had pulled the big wooden door closed did she slow her pace. She needed to get away from Phoebe and her smothering concern. Even more, she knew if she didn't leave the oppressive memories of her older sister that lurked throughout the Manor behind for a while her sanity would snap. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that her departure had more than likely wounded Phoebe, who had been increasingly worrisome towards Piper. Guilt wormed its way into the storm of emotions already riding on her. Sighing, she began briskly walking down the sidewalk, turning left when she reached the junction.  
  
It was a humid day and her hair felt heavy on her neck. The sun beat down on her back with a steady warmth. She glanced around, checking out her surroundings. The neighborhood seemed quieter than usual. No one was out watering their grass or weeding their gardens. A cat was lazily sprawled under a bush next to the house she was passing, and Piper found herself wishing she could be that content. Just as suddenly as it had washed over her, the desire to walk fled from her. Piper turned on her heel with a sigh and began the short journey back to the Manor.  
  
Phoebe heard the door open and shut from her spot in the kitchen. She resisted the urge to charge at Piper and demand answers, but only because she had no idea what questions she wanted answers to. She heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and felt a twinge of anger. Piper didn't even have the decency to tell her she was back. Quickly, she forced her frustration back down.   
  
A crash and a small scream had Phoebe sprinting for the stairs. In her mind, she saw a hundred different scenes. Piper, laying dead on the floor... She quickened her pace and was now at a dead run. The stairs took a grand total of three seconds to climb and she turned to fly down the hall towards Piper's room. She halted in front of the door, her heart beating rapidly in her chest and a sickening sense of dread building in her stomach. Before she could lose her nerve, she flung open the door and stepped inside, fully prepared to do battle if necessary.  
  
Piper whirled around to face Phoebe, fury darkening her expression. Phoebe looked around the room and caught a glimpse of what had caused the noise. A picture frame lay broken on the floor, the glass shattered into tiny pieces. Piper let rage take over and she picked up the lamp on her bedside table. Angrily, she jerked the cord from the wall outlet and heaved the object across the room.   
  
"Piper," Phoebe protested loudly, cautiously walking towards her sister. Piper continued to throw anything she could get her hands on, but the fury refused to ease. Finally, Phoebe reached her and gently extricated the glass figurine from Piper's fingers.   
  
"Look at me," she demanded forcefully. Piper raised wild eyes to meet hers. "I know you are hurting. I know it because I am, too, but you can't keep doing this to yourself." She waited for some sign that Piper was listening. Gradually, Piper began to relax and tears surfaced to replace the rage.  
  
"How can we go on living without her?," Piper asked quietly, "I don't think I can." Phoebe wrapped her arms around Piper, cradling the back of her head in one hand.  
  
"Yes, you can. You have to," she whispered past the lump in her throat, "For me."  
  
She could hold on no longer. The tears she had repressed for days began pouring from her eyes in rivers. Her sobs shook her body so violently that Piper pulled away and searched her face.   
  
The pain in Phoebe's expression did what nothing else could do. The film of grief that had covered her so closely lifted slightly and she moved to comfort her younger sister. Phoebe knew that her role as "oldest" sister was finally over and wept harder, finally letting go completely. Piper gently led Phoebe to her bed and sat her down. Sitting down beside her, she smoothed back the hair plastered to Phoebe's face and held her.   
  
"How could she leave us?," Phoebe asked brokenly. Piper had no answer. She was wondering the same thing. 


	4. Explosion

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, unfortunately. I do not presume to, I simply use the characters that I love in my own stories. It's harmless fun.   
  
AN: Thanks everyone who has reviewed. I know I haven't been so great at updating lately. I'm really sorries, but, well, writer's block has a strong grasp on me. I have been struggling to get out the low-quality chapters you've gotten so far..Y'all have been great, though. Thanks.  
  
CharmingTess: Thanks. I hope you'll continue to read..lotz more grief coming.  
  
Charmed Princess: Thanks sissy. Glad you like the story!  
  
Starring Piper: *sniff* You're gone. That really sucks and I miss you already. Cannot wait til Tuesday rolls around. It won't let me review the newest chapter for OHDH but I'll keep trying. It was amazing, by the way. As always...luv ya! PTTT  
  
EnchantingCharmed: I know, sadness is what I love best. *grins evilly* hehe, thanks for reviewing!  
  
pippergurl: lol, evil ffn. *looks around carefully, in case ffn hear her* Thanks for taking the time to review (and for figuring out the whole log in/ log out thing)  
  
Rea: Thanks, glad you're still reading!   
  
Prue3: Thank ya! Grief is hard to do...but I really loooove doing it! hehe.  
  
Fury Piper: It wasn't a dream Piper had. It was a vision the Elders showed her to warn of her of what would come if Prue ever returned. Eh, surprisingly enough, Starring Piper (my twin) DOES understand my insane mind...I know, I know, scary ain't it? :P Well, thanks for reviewing, nice to know you are still reading!!  
  
Even the most beautiful rose had its thorns. That was what Paige was learning with each day she attempted to spend in her sisters' evasive company. Only a glimmer of her initial excitement remained within her. The worst part of the entire ordeal was the fact that, no matter how hard she tried, she could not get Piper to like her.   
  
It had been nearly two weeks since they had all found out about their connection to each other. She had yet to see Piper smile in her general direction. Of course, the girls weren't really noticing much to smile about after Prue's death. Paige knew and understood that. Well, she thought she understood.   
  
Paige walked through her small apartment, resisted the urge to leave and buy a bottle of hard liquor, and went to her refrigerator for a cold glass of apple juice instead. Taking a small sip, she turned around and headed back to the one chair she had in her whole apartment. It took a minute for her taste buds to adjust to the shock of having a non-alcoholic beverage coarse over them, so Paige waited a few moments before taking another drink.   
  
After the many years she had passed being sober, it still took a lot of self restraint to continue with her lifestyle of choice. Paige was having a harder time controlling herself lately. Stress tended to increase her yearn for alcohol. With a growl of frustration, Paige got up once again and paced across the room. Nervous energy built within her, leaving her no choice but to keep moving. She needed to do something before she went stir crazy, but she didn't really have much available to her. Sure, she lived in San Francisco, a huge city with loads of activities. None of them would keep her interest, though. Not for more than a total of a few minutes.   
  
She turned over her one option in her mind, testing out how it made her feel. The sickening dread in her stomach told her to stop considering it, but she could no longer sit in her apartment drinking apple juice and staring at the wall. Decision made, Paige grabbed the brush from her bedside table and yanked it through her hair. She slipped on a pair of sandals, taking the time to coordinate the shoes with her outfit. After a couple of minutes, Paige hurried from her apartment, keys in hand.  
  
Phoebe took another bite of the sandwich she had jsut thrown together and chewed slowly, not particularly tasting the food at all. It wasn't different from what was now normal for her. Nothing was the same since Prue had...gone. Life had lost all flavor, meaning, and appeal. Two weeks should have lessened the pain, but once again, her naive assumption had proven wrong. She felt a pang of loneliness sweep through her as she thought of Piper's absence from the Manor. She hated to be away from Piper these days, though she felt like a baby in her clinginess. Piper had been distant, but Phoebe could tell she was trying to be considerate of her feelings. More than once, Phoebe had asked Piper to stay home with her, to which Piper complied reluctantly.   
  
The sound of the doorbell echoed through the Manor and Phoebe nearly jumped out of her skin. Placing the almost forgotten sandwich down on the plate in front of her, Phoebe stood up and pushed back the chair forcefully. It wobbled on its two back legs before righting itself and Phoebe moved quickly through the house, finally reaching the front door. She threw the door open, not bothering to change her expression into one of politeness.  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry to jsut show up..I was sitting in my apartment and..." Paige began, then trailed off and blushed a little. Phoebe didn't look pleased to see her at all and suddenly the entire idea seemed incredibly dumb. Phoebe struggled to convey a different emotion towards Paige, but all she could manage was a weak smile.  
  
"Hello Paige, come in. Piper isn't here, she's at P3," she said, stepping back to allow Paige in, "I'm having a sandwich, do you want anything?" Paige shook her head once and followed Phoebe to the kitchen mutely. An awkward silence descended heavily upon them. Neither could look at the other, so Phoebe concentrated on her food. Paige jsut looked around silently.  
  
"So," Phoebe started, with a false cheerfulness that turned Paige's stomach, "What brings you around?"  
  
"I couldn't stay in my apartment any longer...You know, I was going crazy by myself so I decided to see how you were doing," Paige told her, putting a little false cheer in her own tone.   
  
"Well..." Phoebe said, then sighed heavily, "It's up or down around here. More downs than up, really. I guess Piper and I are dealing the best we can." Paige gave her a sympathetic look, tears burning the backs of her eyes.  
  
"I know this is hard for you guys," she offered simply. Phoebe nodded, unable to speak. Any pretense of happiness was gone now, and she wasn't sure how to talk to Paige without the facade to hide behind.  
  
The door to the Manor opened and shut, giving Phoebe a perfect opportunity to escape the uncomfortable atmosphere for a minute. Latching onto the chance, she got to her feet, tossing an apologetic smile in Paige's direction.  
  
"That will be Piper," she stated, "I'll be back in a second." Paige nodded and Phoebe practically fled from the room. After a moment, Paige stood up slowly, feeling the urge to leave as quickly as possible. Facing the fact that she would have to run into Piper if she left now, Paige trailed Phoebe's path hesitantly.  
  
"I got everything I could do finished and decided to come home and check on you," Piper was saying. She paused when Paige entered the main foyer. Her eyes turned slightly icy and bore into her younger sister, who shrank away from her gaze.  
  
"Hey Piper. I was jsut leaving...," she said quickly, ducking her head and moving past her sisters. Phoebe grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving.  
  
"Don't be Silly, you jsut got here," she said. Piper and Paige both gave her withering looks, but she ignored them. "Paige came by to see if we were doing alright."  
  
"How nice," Piper commented, her words not entirely ringing true. Phoebe ushered them both into the living room. Her conscience pricked when she glanced at Paige, who looked thoroughly miserable. Pushing aside her guilt, Phoebe focused on her goal. Piper and Paige needed to talk, so she was instigating conversation. Nothing malicious in that. They all seated themselves in various places, Paige and Phoebe on the couch, Piper in a chair.  
  
"So, um, Piper," Paige said, "How are you doing?" Piper raised an eyebrow at the question. How did one say she was feeling like she was stuck in hell in a polite way?  
  
"I feel like I'm stuck in hell," she stated bluntly, giving up on polite. Phoebe choked and covered the sound with a cough. She hadn't expected Piper to say something like that in the least. Well, the day was full of surprises.  
  
"Listen, Piper, I know things are tough right now," Paige responded, recovering quickly, "It will get better eventually." Piper looked unimpressed but attempted appear grateful.  
  
"Thanks. I hope so," she said. Paige shot Phoebe a helpless look, her eyes pleading. Phoebe didn't have it in her to inner Paige, so she spoke up.  
  
"Let's talk about something less...gloomy," she said quietly. Piper rolled her eyes, irritated.  
  
"Whatever, I don't really feel like talking," she said, abruptly getting up, "I'm sorry, Paige. Maybe some other time..." Paige nodded weakly, unable to come up with an appropriate reply.  
  
"Piper, stop," Phoebe barked loudly. Piper turned around slowly. "You cannot keep avoiding Paige. She is our sister, and its time you accepted that." Piper scowled. Paige appeared horrified.  
  
"No...no really, it's OK, I understand," she objected. Phoebe shook her head vigorously. She suddenly felt horrible for the way Paige was being treated and wanted to fix the situation.  
  
"It isn't OK. This has gone on for too long. Piper, we have a responsibility to welcome her and make her feel accepted. We have to act like older sisters. It's our job, and it's what Prue would have wanted," she said, turning to look Piper in the eye.   
  
"I don't have a responsibility to HER!," Piper screamed, "I had a responsibility to Prue. I have a responsibility to you. She isn't our sister. The Elders are lying." Piper's instincts told her not to let Paige get close to her. Even if the future she had been shown had included Prue, she couldn't risk having it come true. Horrible things that she could hardly bring herself to think about had occurred. If pushing Paige away kept it from happening, she would do so. Paige's stricken expression nearly made her falter, but she steeled herself against any emotion. Without another word, she turned sharply on her heel and retreated from the room.  
  
"Shit," Phoebe muttered and chased after Piper. Paige stood, shocked, in the middle of the room. After a few moments, she exited quietly, tears streaming down her face. 


	5. Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, unfortunately. I do not presume to, I simply use the characters that I love in my own stories. It's harmless fun.   
  
AN: Thanks everyone who has reviewed. I know I haven't been so great at updating lately. I'm really sorries, but, well, writer's block has a strong grasp on me. I have been struggling to get out the low-quality chapters you've gotten so far..Y'all have been great, though. Thanks.  
  
anna: Thank you. I really appreciate your comments.   
  
CharmingTess: the angst queen...lol, thanks, that's a very prestigious title. A little less sadness, a lot more anger in this...hope you still like it!  
  
Enchanting Charmed: She has her reasons, but yes, she should be very very ashamed! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
soccerstar11-5: How can I resist a review like that? your enthusiasm is great!  
  
piperperson: thank ya!  
  
pippergurl: maybe one should....read on....Hope you like!  
  
FuryPiper: Don't berate yourself. My line of thinking is a bit hard to follow. Hehe, that's a very good question....I'd so go for the bitch thing!  
  
Bunny: OH, me two, me two....! Thanks for your review!  
  
Starring Piper: You know, you are Silly. *dances around to imitate twin* Hehe, thanks for your enthusiasm..glad you are still happy to see updates. Oh yeah, and I am SOOOOOO glad to be able to talk to you again!  
  
Kristen's Paige: Who's Kristen? :P:P Thanks for reviewing, sissy. LYLAL!  
  
Prue3: as you wish...:P:P Thanks for your great review!  
  
Phoebe had tried every chance that was available to get Piper to talk about the scene with Paige, but on that, Piper refused to budge from her silence. The whole ordeal hung over the Manor like a cloud, getting heavier and more tangible as time passed. In fact, the longer it hovered around them, the more irritable they both became. So, by the time four days had gone by, tempers were running hotter than lava.  
  
Phoebe jammed the house key in the lock and turned it swiftly, pushing on the door as she did. It swung open and she followed its path. A ringing reached her ears and she flew across the room to where the answering machine had jsut picked up. Piper's voice floated up to her, sounding strangely mechanical, as if she was forcing herself to speak in even tones. Phoebe debated whether or not to answer the phone before her sister hung up, then decided against it. If she were the kind of person who enjoyed being insulted, she would have picked the phone up, but, as she happened to dislike degradation intensely, she ignored the message completely and walked away.   
  
Phoebe stormed up the stairs, unable to truly think of a reason for her anger. The day had gone surprisingly well. She had managed to avoid any thoughts of Prue, Paige, or anything remotely stressful for the most part. Still, frustration had built inside of her until she was ready to do some serious damage to the first person, or object, that was unfortunate enough to upset her. As she slammed her bedroom door shut more forcefully than necessary, she flung her shoes from her feet and kicked them across the room. With a bang, they hit the opposite wall and fell still.   
  
Unhappily, Phoebe made her way back down the stairs, headed for the kitchen. Her throat was parched. She stretched on tiptoe and grabbed a glass from the shelf. Brushing an escaped strand out of her face impatiently, she sidestepped to the sink and filled her glass. With a disgusted grimace, she downed the water quickly. She really needed to stop by the grocery store to grab a box of bottled water. The phone rang shrilly through the Manor once more and Phoebe jumped, dropping her glass on the floor. It shattered into hundreds of tiny shards.  
  
"Great, now Piper is really going to kill me," she muttered. She was torn between answering the phone in order to stop the irritating sound it was making and sweeping up the mess on the floor. She decided the pieces of glass could wait and ran to the phone, picking it up jsut as the caller was about to give up.  
  
"Hello?," she answered breathlessly. There was a slight, annoyed pause.  
  
"Where have you been?," Piper demanded. Phoebe caught the slight tremor in her sister's voice and bit back the angry retort on the tip of her tongue.  
  
"I went out for a while. Why? Is everything OK?," she asked in placid tones. A short, sarcastic sound came through her end of the phone. Silently, she awaited the inevitable assailment with a small, cold smile.  
  
"Phoebe, I have called at least five times today. Do you not know how to check the machine?," Piper began angrily, "Leaving the house to gallivant in town is not an excuse. I needed you to run some errands for me. Besides that, I was worried that something had happened. What were you thinking?"  
  
Under any other circumstances, Phoebe would have found Piper's lecture somewhat comical. However, considering her mood, the only reaction she had was anger. She clenched her teeth together hard, searching for a reply that didn't include the word bitch.  
  
"Piper, don't treat me like a five year old. I am a grown woman, and I don't need you hassling me for leaving the Manor. You are acting jsut like Prue," she said. She heard a sharp intake of breath and immediately regretted her rash words. She opened her mouth to apologize but the dial tone sounded and, reluctantly, she returned the phone to its cradle.  
  
Piper closed her eyes, fighting tears. That wasn't fair. A small voice in the back of her mind told her she hadn't been acting fair either, but she brushed it away. Phoebe had no right to speak of Prue that way. She deserved a little more respect. The anger she initially felt faded away into pain, and Piper suddenly felt dizzy. One of her employees saw the color drain from her face and rushed over to see what had happened. A second later Piper was staring into worried, chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Boss, are you all right?," Gabriel asked. Piper met his gaze and forced a tired smile.  
  
"I-I'm fine, Gabriel. Thanks. I was jsut feeling a little sick. I feel much better now though," she replied. The man looked unconvinced, but he let it go.   
  
"Take it easy, Boss," he called over his shoulder and went back to work. Piper sighed and grabbed the clipboard from the bar. Her eyes automatically scanned the inventory list clipped on it, quickly calculating the time it would take to finish. At the rate she was going, it would be a few more hours yet. Resignedly, she made her way back to the storage room and picked up where she had left off earlier.  
  
Her concentration once again drifted, and she found her annoyance with Phoebe was growing. First, Phoebe had had the nerve to defend Paige to her, and then she had insulted Prue, their true sister. Piper knew it was irrational to feel the way she did towards her newest sister, but she couldn't fight the feeling. No one had the right to march in after so much time and try to take a family member's place. The nagging voice in her head told her that Paige had never tried to take over Prue's role.  
  
"Piper," a voice called from the door behind her. Startled, she whirled around, her muscles automatically tensing. Denice, another of her employees, gave her an apologetic smile. "A woman is on the phone for you. Claims she is your sister," she said quietly and ducked out of the room. Denice was new, so of course she didn't know about the frequent calls from the Halliwells. Piper hurried from the room, preparing to give Phoebe a piece of her mind.  
  
"Yes," she said curtly into the phone.   
  
"Piper," a voice echoed to her, sounding alarmed and close to hysteria. It took Piper a moment, but she finally registered that it wasn't Phoebe it at all.  
  
"Paige," she said, dismissing any ill-will towards her for the moment, "What is it?"  
  
"I-I...Piper, I need help. Something is following me," Paige stammered. It was then that Piper noticed her breathlessness. Was she running?  
  
"Paige, calm down. I need you to tell me exactly where you are," Piper spoke quietly, fighting panic.  
  
"I don't know. There was this guy. I ..Oh my God, Piper.. hel-," Paige screamed and the line went dead. Piper stood, shocked, then slammed the phone down and dashed into the still empty storage room.  
  
"Leo!," she shouted impatiently. She wasn't ready for this. "Leo, get down here now." When he didn't show, she started to feel sick. Her mind wasn't working properly, but she finally managed to string a couple of thoughts toghether. She needed to call Phoebe. Phoebe could scry for Paige while she drove home. With that in mind, she once again crossed the distance to the phone by the bar.  
  
"Is something wrong, Boss?," Gabriel called to her, but she ignored him. Quickly, she dialed the Manor number. It rang once..twice...three times.  
  
"Come on, Phoebs...pick up," she muttered, tapping her fingers on the bar. After the fourth ring, the answering machine kicked in.   
  
"Leave a message!," she heard. Biting back a curse, she assembled a few jumbled words into a couple of coherent sentences.  
  
"Phoebe, Paige is in trouble and I need you to get the crystal and scry for her. I'm on my way home," she breathed in a rush. Dropping the phone, she rummaged in her pocket for her keys and fled from P3 in a mad dash.  
  
AN: I know, folks, it took me long enough, didn't it? I was trying to lay a better foundation for this story. I wanted to have a few introduction chapters to build on. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I liked writing it! Even if it isn't as good as I wanted it to be...when are they ever? 


	6. Uh oh

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, unfortunately. I do not presume to, I simply use the characters that I love in my own stories. It's harmless fun.   
  
AN: Thanks everyone who has reviewed. I know I haven't been so great at updating lately. I'm really sorries, but, well, writer's block has a strong grasp on me. I have been struggling to get out the low-quality chapters you've gotten so far..Y'all have been great, though. Thanks.  
  
lilly: I'm sorries, I know it took me a while to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
pippergurl: Thanks. you rock two! lol. Of course Piper cares about her...eventually, we will find out how much...*shrugs*  
  
Kristen's Paige: lol, gummy bears!!!!!!!!!!! YUMMY! Short reviews are good, two! Love ya lotz!  
  
lmcheese: I'm glad you are starting to like the story...I know the first few chapters weren't exciting. I hope this one remedies that...  
  
Fury Piper: ummm...kaysies, then. Does that mean that you like my story or not? *is confuzzled* Well, I hope you keep reading.  
  
Prue3: Thank ya!!!!!!!   
  
Starring Piper: hehe...I gotted ta talk to my twin! *says in a sing song voice* Luv ya, PTTT! Thanks for your review, and I definitely see cause to sound cheerful about hospitalization! It's angsty goodness...hehe. Tttyimh and lwyimh!  
  
The drive to the Manor had taken Piper less time than was safely possible, but she had arrived in one piece. Now, she rushed inside at a breakneck speed and headed straight for the attic. She skidded through the door and, upon glancing around, noticed that Phoebe was not where Piper had expected her sister to be. Panic coursed through her veins, freezing her blood. Phoebe was not home. She could be anywhere. Something, anything, could have happened to her. These thoughts clicked through Piper's head rapidly.  
  
"No," she said aloud into the empty room. Phoebe was fine. Paige was fine. Everything would be fine. In her heart, she knew differently. Tears sprung, unbidden, into her eyes, but she held them back with a vengeance. She gathered the map and crystal used so often for scrying and began the task. No more than a minute later, the crystal dropped and held. Piper slowly let out the breath she had been unconsciously holding.   
  
"Leo," she called out, not really expecting him to show. Quickly, she made her way down the stairs, the map marked and clutched in her left hand. "Leo," she tried once more in a flat tone. When he didn't orb in, she sighed, retrieved her car keys from her pocket, and walked out of the house.   
  
A few minutes later, Piper pulled her car in between two police cars. A few more were in a broad circle around the building she wanted to get into. With a sigh, she searched the sea of faces for Darryl's. A hand grasped her shoulder roughly, and she turned to face the owner of the hand.  
  
"Tell me this doesn't have to do with demons," Darryl demanded, sounding a little angry. Piper stared up at him, then blinked. She had no clue what he was talking about. After a few more moments, she finally took in the scene around her. Police cars, sirens, cops...  
  
"Phoebe is in there," she whispered, halfway to herself and began to move towards the building.  
  
"Piper," Darryl called out, tightening his grip on her arm, "We are doing what we can to get those people out of there." Piper gazed at him through frightened eyes.  
  
"Wh...what's happening?," she asked quietly. Darryl sighed and looked at the ground, collecting his thoughts.  
  
"A couple of guys with guns are holding people hostage inside. They are demanding a huge sum of money in return for their own immunity and the lives of their hostages," he explained in a monotone, keeping any emotion he had out of his voice. Piper shook her head in silent denial.  
  
"I have to go in there and get my sister," she said slowly, jerking away from him. Darryl stepped in front of her, blocking her path.  
  
"There is nothing you can do except wait for us to get this straightened out. I want you to go back to the Manor, Piper. We can't have an hysterical family member distracting the force," he told her firmly. Piper's eyes snapped angrily, and she clenched her fists tightly at her sides.  
  
"I am not waiting quietly at home while some idiot is pointing a gun at my sister," she argued hotly, "Now get out of my way."   
  
A silent battle raged between them as each held the other's stare. Finally, Piper blinked and looked down. She knew she had to do what he suggested, but she didn't like that fact one iota. Darryl allowed his expression to soften when he realized she was giving in. Gently, he squeezed her hand and gave her a look that promised his protection for Phoebe. Piper shot him a weak smile and silently got back into her car.  
  
The entire drive home was a constant bickering between her mind and heart. Her heart lobbied the position of busting through and getting Phoebe before anything could happen, but her mind repeated rationally that it would be better to wait and let the police do their jobs. She pulled into the driveway, snapped off her seat belt, and fought back a scream.  
  
"Leo, I need you. I cannot do this by myself," she said brokenly. Tears were brimming in her eyes, but still, she held them back. If she couldn't save Phoebe, then she would work on helping Paige. There was a slight hinge in that plan, though. Paige was nowhere to be found. Piper saw the hopelessness in her situation and tried to deny its existence. There had to be something she could do.   
  
With somewhat shaky determination, Piper made her way into the house and up the stairs once again. A small part of her wanted to curl into a ball and weep, but she managed to keep her emotions under control. It would not be of any help to either of her sisters, so she ignored the urge and flipped through the Book of Shadows for answers.   
  
Paige was huddled in the corner of a dim, musty room of some sort. Her eyes could jsut barely make out a few shapes in the darkness as she surveyed her surroundings. She was a little confused as to how she had ended up in the place she was now. One second she had been running down an alleyway, and the next something was grabbing her. When she looked around again, it had gone completely dark and her had captor let loose of her. She could hear him rummaging through the room, and she pressed herself against the wall, striving to make herself as small as possible. Terror welled inside of her. What was she supposed to do? She breathed deeply, though quietly as possible, and tried orbing again. Nothing was happening, and she was beginning to lose hope. Where was Piper?  
  
A nagging, insistent voice told her no one was coming to save her, but she pushed it back. Her only chance of escape appeared to lie with her sisters. If they didn't come, she was doomed. She jumped at the sound of a deep, gravely voice only inches away.  
  
"The Charmed legacy will end with you, witch," the demon growled, "I will be your downfall."  
  
Paige trembled, and she dodged his groping hands. He was going to kill her, and no one would know until they found her cold body. It could be days, weeks, if ever. Fear lodged itself deep inside of her as she tried to run. An electric surge shot through her body, and she felt herself fall. Then, black was eating on the edge of her vision, inviting her to enter into it completely. Without much fight, Paige allowed herself to be enveloped. 


	7. Gunfire

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, unfortunately. I do not presume to, I simply use the characters that I love in my own stories. It's harmless fun.   
  
AN: Thanks everyone who has reviewed. I know I haven't been so great at updating lately. I'm really sorries, but, well, writer's block has a strong grasp on me. I have been struggling to get out the low-quality chapters you've gotten so far..Y'all have been great, though. Thanks.  
  
CharmingTess: Yes I had to leave it like that...yes I have to leave it like this. Hehe...thanks for your continuously great reviews! You are so sweet!  
  
ProtectionPaige: heh, thanks!!!  
  
Fury Piper: I guess I jsut misunderstood. Thanks for still reading! You rock!  
  
pippergurl: Thanks! Read on to find out Phoebe's fate...heh, sort of...  
  
Starring Piper: All that dancing make ya dizzy? lol. Houdini is evil, dontcha think? I'm glad you liked last chapter, hope you like this one. Thanks for reading the first part, 'cuz your idea helped me write the last part! You rock! LYLAL! PTTT!  
  
Phoebe Christine: Thanks sis, LYLAL! Gummy bears...mmmmmm  
  
lmcheese: Thank you, hope you continue to read, and like, my story!  
  
Piper stared blankly at the spell in front of her, unable to force her mind to comprehend the words on the page. Slowly, her vision blurred as her eyes became unfocused. After a few moments, Piper snapped back to reality and blinked rapidly to stop the slight burning she felt in her eyes. Her mind raced, trying to figure how long she had been standing there. She did not understand why the simple task of reading a spell was becoming too much for her. With a frustrated growling sound, she softly read aloud the words in front of her. She stopped before completing the spell, gauging whether or not it would be effective in her current situation.  
  
Through the thick, cotton-like barrier in her mind, Piper could hear a small voice telling her to focus, but she could not make herself follow its instructions. Once again, her thoughts retreated into a past memory as she stared sightlessly into space. This was getting ridiculous. With a tired sigh, Piper grabbed the Book from its altar and sat down on the hardwood floor. Her hands pushed a path through her brown hair, snagging, then pulling through a tangle. Hard determination kept her eyes on the page and finally the words she read pieced themselves together in her head. From what she understood, the spell should bring at least one of her sisters to her. Taking a deep breath, Piper read the rhyme into the empty attic air.  
  
Paige opened her mouth, but she was unable to scream. The demon's last blow to her stomach had left her breathless and in desperate need of oxygen. She felt talons rip through the skin on her arm and winced. A voice chanted faintly in her ears, but she could hardly hear it through her own internal anguish. A bright light filled the room and a form began to take shape in front of her. Paige crawled towards the coming figure, praying it was her salvation and not another demon.  
  
A deep pain seared its way through her abdomen, and Paige looked down to check the wound. Her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed the hilt of an asthame sticking out of her flesh. Unconsciousness encompassed her once more, and she was unaware of the demon beside her exploding or Piper urging her to hold on while she got some help.  
  
Piper rolled Paige onto her back, checking for a pulse as she did so. A weak rythm beat under her fingers, and Piper battled tears of relief. She looked around, searching for a phone. A sickening realization slammed into her, causing her to draw in a quick breath. The spell had carried her into the Underworld, where Leo could not hear her calls for help. There was no way to get an ambulance for her sister, there wasn't any kind of communication between herself and the outside world. Impatiently, Piper racked her brain for ideas. Fragments of the spell she had used earlier danced around in her head, teasing her, then burying themselves again. Piper glanced at Paige, who had made a small, shuddering sound. Fear crept into her heart, and she knew she had little time to think. Impulsively, she muttered a spell.   
  
"What's mine is yours, What's yours is mine, Let our powers cross the line, I offer up this gift to share, Switch our powers through the air," she finished and felt an odd emptiness, followed by a surge of power. Without wasting time on the doubts swimming through her thoughts, she knelt beside her sister and concentrated on the comforts of the Manor. After a brief period of nothing, she felt an odd building of tension, then a light, airy feeling of weightlessness. It took her a full minute to realize that she had tapped into Paige's power and had successfully orbed them to the Halliwell Manor. The phone began to ring, causing Piper to jerk her head up.  
  
She ignored the sound and channeled her energy. She had to try to activate the power of healing, although Paige hadn't shown signs of that ability. Piper silently breathed a prayer to whoever would listen, then held her hands over Paige's body. When nothing happened, Piper choked down a sob.  
  
"Leo," she screamed, "I need you. Paige needs you..."  
  
"Come on, Piper," Darryl whispered under his breath, pressing his cell phone closer to his ear. He allowed two more rings, then hit the End button. He almost felt relieved, knowing he didn't have to tell Piper that gunshots had been heard. What would he say to her? He had no way of knowing if anyone had been shot, and it would only result in a lot of worrying on Piper's part. Darryl didn't dwell on it for long. He had to concentrate on the job at hand.  
  
"Let's get those people out of there," he called to a man a few feet away. He recieved a slight, purposeful nod in response.  
  
"This isn't fair to her," Leo insisted angrily, staring at the ring of Elders surrounding him. His behaviour bordered on insubordinance, but Leo didn't allow himself to care. "Paige could die. You would lose the Power of Three. Do you want that?"  
  
"Leo," a white-haired Elder answered patiently, "We have to show Piper that pushing her sister away will result in nothing but harm. You must understand that." Leo choked back a snort of disbelief.  
  
"Now is not the time to 'school' the Charmed Ones. You have to let me go down there, at least to heal Paige. Please, let me do that, then You can bring me right back." Leo looked beseechingly at each of them, searching for a set of eyes that portrayed some sign of acquiesance. All he recieved were determined looks, and he sighed heavily in defeat.  
  
"If Paige dies, she will blame You," he argued weakly. A younger looking Elder smiled at him, infuriating him all the more.  
  
"I trust that you will explain Our situation fully when you return," the Elder said. Leo glared at Them all and walked away at a furious pace.  
  
"Paige, I am so sorry. I don't know what else to do," Piper whispered. She had called an ambulance, but the way things were going, it would be too late.She felt a tear roll down her cheek, but she didn't even bother to wipe it away. She was a failure. She hadn't managed even to learn from her mistakes with Prue. She had let Prue die, jsut the way she was letting Paige die now. She could tell from the gasping, gurgling breaths Paige was taking that it wouldn't be long.   
  
That thought filled Piper with an intense fear that boggled her mind. Hadn't she been the one so keen on distancing herself as far away from Paige as possible? Piper felt as though she were betraying Prue by feeling so sad. Prue deserved to be grieved properly, not alongside another death. Piper knew her train of thought was getting out of hand, but she jsut couldn't stop herself.   
  
A little of the anger she felt towards Paige began to resurface as she thought about Prue. Prue deserved so much more than what she was getting. After all, she had looked after Piper and Phoebe for most of their lives. Paige hadn't even been around until jsut recently, and already she was wrecking things. Piper was immediately flooded with guilt. She glanced down at Paige's dying form and nearly broke down.  
  
"My God, I'm so sorry," she breathed. Paige had her eyes closed, her face contorted with pain. Piper lightly traced her features with one finger. "I'm sorry," she whispered again. 


	8. Ohmygod

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, unfortunately. I do not presume to, I simply use the characters that I love in my own stories. It's harmless fun.   
  
AN: Thanks everyone who has reviewed. I know I haven't been so great at updating lately. I'm really sorries, but, well, writer's block has a strong grasp on me. I have been struggling to get out the low-quality chapters you've gotten so far..Y'all have been great, though. Thanks.  
  
Charming Tess: I did so! There wasn't another option! :P:P I hope you like this chapter...maybe it'll answer some of your questions.  
  
ProtectionPaige: Thank you!  
  
lmcheese: Yay! You're still liking the story! :D:D Hope this one pleases you as well...  
  
soccerstar11-5: aw, thanks. I'm glad you like it!  
  
Fury Piper: Heh, I'm partial to her myself...lol, I'm jsut a bit predictable, ain't I?  
  
pippergurl: Well, to find out, you'll have to read on...Thanks for your review!  
  
Starring Piper: Yes I did, and no I didn't! (look I'm being that C word again...nope, not contraceptive, Silly...:P:P) I don't know, am I? :P:P Lookie, it's the next chapter. It's your reward for UPDATING!!!!!!!! lol. Sorry reward, I know. I'll do better next time...On second thought, I'll give you CCCs instead. This chapter isn't reward material...It sucks. *ducks twin's oncoming arguments* yeah, yeah...bring it on! :P:P *megamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegamegahugz* LYLAL! PTTT!!!   
  
Piper couldn't stop her defenses from crashing down around her, couldn't stop the barriers she'd worked so hard to build from cracking and breaking away. Her heart clenched, then began to hammer in her chest. She had needed those walls to shelter her from the staggering emotions propelling themselves at her from every direction. Now, unprotected, she felt each hit her with renewed force and gave in to them. Acting on feeling alone, Piper held her hands shakily over Paige's wilting form.  
  
"Please, let this work," she murmured, hot tears slipping down her cheeks at an increasing rate. The familiar warm glow spread from her body into her sister's, slowly rebuilding broken tissue and restoring a withering supply of blood. Piper knew she was sobbing loudly, but her ears could not hear the sound over her heart slamming against her ribs. Slow moments passed, seeming to be hours to Piper, and finally Paige gasped and opened her eyes.  
  
"Thank God," Piper whispered, dropping her hands, "Oh thank God...."   
  
Paige blinked several times, trying desperately to take in the world around her. A few memories clicked into place, leaving her with a chilling terror that reached deep and caused her to shudder involuntarily. More images flashed through her mind, forming a long nightmare that Paige was unable to clear away. Whimpering softly, Paige clung to Piper fiercely. She calmed herself quickly, forcing away the past with stubborn determination, and released the death grip she had on her older sister.  
  
"Piper," she said gently, concerned. Piper was staring, almost trance-like, at nothing that Paige could see. Piper seemed to recognize that someone had spoken and turned her gaze on Paige. "Are you alright?," Paige asked uncertainly. Piper nodded briskly and got to her feet. All of her mental walls slammed back into place with a force that rattled her teeth.  
  
"Fine," she answered icily, resenting the disbelief written across Paige's features. Paige got to her feet, preparing to leave the Manor. Clearly, nothing had changed between Piper and herself. That fact alone was enough to bring tears to her eyes, but Paige allowed only to escape. Wiping it away abruptly, she hurried towards the front door. A question popped into her mind that she found impossible to ingore, and she turned to face Piper once more.  
  
"Where's Phoebe?," she inquired. Color fled from Piper's face in an instant. "What? What's happened?," she demanded weakly. She could tell that whatever Piper had to say would be awful from the shuddering breath her sister took before responding.  
  
"She's...I...I need to call Darryl. Phoebe's trapped with some psycho who's holding her hostage. Oh God, how could I have forgotten?," Piper replied, the last part directed more towards herself than to Paige. Paige resisted the urge to embrace Piper, knowing any attempt at comfort she made would not be appreciated.  
  
"I'll call him. I think you need to sit down," Paige said after a minute of processing the new turn of events. Piper looked ready to concede, but a glimpse of worry from her baby sister had her snapping back into her old routine.  
  
"I don't need to sit down," she retorted crisply, "I will call Darryl. There really isn't anything more for you to do, so if you would like to go home..." Paige inwardly winced at the cold dismissal. Piper was only worried for her sister, the hostility wasn't directly because of her. Paige tried convincing herself of this, but soon gave it up. Piper obviously despised her for reasons unknown to Paige. Somehow, she doubted if Piper completely knew herself.   
  
"I would rather wait and see what Darryl says. She IS my sister," she muttered, her final sentence peppered with a bitterness she couldn't quite cover. Piper didn't acknowledge her words, only made her way to the phone. While Piper was gone, Paige had the chance to really ponder what was happening. Fear tied her stomach in knots, leaving her to imagine all of the terrible possiblities. Piper's reappearance was a welcome change, regardless of the tension crackling between them.  
  
"She's fine," Piper said immediately, "Want to go with me to get her?" Paige nodded gratefully, unwilling to analyze Piper's sudden kindness. Piper appeared near to tears. Paige let impulse control her, quickly moving to hug her sister. Piper allowed it briefly before pulling away.  
  
"Phoebe needs us," she said quietly, making an attempt to soothe Paige's feelings. Paige wondered how long Piper's attitude would stay friendly as she followed her outside. With any luck, it would be a turn of events for her. Paige prayed that would be true, though she knew in her heart of hearts it was highly unlikely. Piper was simply reeling from the release of so much stress, and would probably be back to normal as soon as she saw Phoebe. Even more likely, Piper would completely shut Paige out of her life for good once she realized things were going to be fine. The new behaviour was an emotional reaction. It wasn't going to change the destined outcome.  
  
Paige knew all of this, yet she still couldn't disguise the glimmer of hope she felt when Piper reached across the car to squeeze her hand. Perhaps she really would have two sisters that cared for her. Perhaps she was finally getting the family she had wished for after all. That thought was enough to put a small smile on her face, which lasted until Piper pulled up in front of a building and turned off the car. Piper emitted a small gasp, causing Paige to follow her sister's gaze.  
  
"Oh my God," Paige whispered, her eyes widening in shock.  
  
AN: I know this was short and sucky, and it ended in a kinda/sorta cliffhanger, but hopefully y'all won't feel the need to tar and feather me jsut yet...I promise to do better next time! Please don't hurt me? *begs with pleading eyes...* 


	9. ummmm

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, unfortunately. I do not presume to, I simply use the characters that I love in my own stories. It's harmless fun.   
  
AN: Thanks everyone who has reviewed. I know I haven't been so great at updating lately. I'm really sorries, but, well, writer's block has a strong grasp on me. I have been struggling to get out the low-quality chapters you've gotten so far..Y'all have been great, though. Thanks again.  
  
People were scattered erratically over the street, some limping with support to the several available ambulances in the area, others lying prostrate on the cement and bleeding heavily from various gunshot wounds. EMTs and paramedics were rushing about, frantically attempting to help the victims, beginning with the worst off and working their way towards the less severe cases.  
  
Piper soaked in the scene in dead silence, wondering what had happened in the mere ten minutes that had gone by since she had been informed that all was well. Paige touched her shoulder gently, bringing her back down to earth with a bang.  
  
"Piper," she whispered faintly, "I'm scared. Phoebe is somewhere in there and we need to get to her...but what if...what if..." She could bring herself to go no further. Her eyes conveyed a terror that even her tone couldn't quite express, and Piper had to look away in order to avoid a full-on panic attack. Quickly, before she lost her nerve, Piper turned off the engine and clicked the button to release her seat belt. Crawling out of the vehicle, she made her way to the passenger side. She wrenched open the door, reached over Paige to unbuckle the seat belt, and dragged her sister outside.  
  
"We should find Morris. He'll know where to find Phoebe. We don't need to get in the way," she said, her words seasoned with a take-charge confidence that she didn't truly possess. Paige nodded, staring out of wide, frightened eyes. Piper softened a little, clutching her sister's hand in her own. Purpose drove their steps, causing them to seem rushed. Piper couldn't stop her heart from hammering in her chest, or the wave of fear she felt when she caught sight of the puddles of blood surrounding the bodies on the ground. She refused to search the injured for her sister, turning away abruptly. Paige was trembling violently next to her, causing her nurturing nature to rear up. She wrapped an arm tightly around her sister, warding off the cold shiver wracking Paige's body. Instantly, Paige calmed, comforted by the gently act.  
  
A male voice, louder than the rest, reached Piper's ears, and she turned her head in recognition. Darryl stood a few yards away, his face contorted with anger. Piper could hear a few of the words he was yelling. She was hesitant to interrupt, but worry for her sister's life superseded the reluctance. Darryl caught sight of her and nodded in her direction.  
  
"Herreck, I gave you one simple order. 'Cuff the bastard with the gun. Instead, you let him shoot a dozen innocent people and TWO of our own men. You are a disgrace to the badge," Darryl said coldly to the short, stocky man in front of him. Anger hit Herreck full force and he turned on Darryl, fire leaping in his eyes.  
  
"Do you think that I wanted him to shoot these people?," he demanded, then glimpsed one of the victims, lying in a pool of her own blood. His expression changed to sadness, and he turned his gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry," he apologized weakly.  
  
"Tell that to the families we have to face. Tell that to the people whose lives were endangered because you couldn't do your job," Darryl spat, "Get out of my sight before I do something I would regret." Herreck walked away dejectedly. Piper and Paige had made it all the way to him and now stood only inches away. Darryl met Piper's eyes wearily.  
  
"Phoebe is talking to one of my men...She's unharmed, thankfully. One of the only ones," he told the sister, glancing back and forth between them.  
  
"Can...we...talk to her?," Paige asked softly, not trusting her voice enough to say more. Darryl nodded, then beckoned them to follow him. Piper could see the fatigue in his body language and felt a wave of sympathy. How horrible it must have been for him to watch so many people fall at the hands of a creep. She couldn't imagine the responsibility he felt, considering one of his team had been the reason. Paige looked at her, worry written in her eyes.  
  
"I'm alright...now," Piper told her. Paige nodded and hugged her with one arm. Piper was grateful for the human contact, but a nagging voice asked her how long it would be until she pushed Paige away again. She didn't need to deal with that jsut yet, so she pushed the thought to the back of her mind.  
  
"Patterson," Darryl was saying, "This woman has answered enough questions for now. I'll get the rest of her statement later." Phoebe looked up, gratitude obvious. Piper motioned for Phoebe to come to her, and Phoebe gladly collapsed into her sister's waiting arms.  
  
"It was horrible, Piper. People screaming and crying...I couldn't do anything...I couldn't save them" she told her in a muffled voice. Piper quieted her, stroking her hair soothingly. Phoebe began to cry softly.  
  
"Come on sweetie," Paige said, "Let's get you home."  
  
Piper stood on one side of Phoebe, Paige on the other as they walked back to the car. Piper got Phoebe situated in the back seat, feeling the need to mother her. Paige sat in the back, feeling equally protective. Phoebe brought her knees up, curling into Paige. Piper repeatedly looked in the rearview mirror, checking on her sister. She could see the beginning signs of shock setting in and was preparing herself to deal with whatever was coming.  
  
She pulled into the Manor driveway and scrambled out of the car, immediately opening the back door for her sisters. Paige crawled out, a chalk-faced Phoebe clinging to her side. Piper reached out, pressing the back of her hand to Phoebe's cheek.  
  
"Come on, sweetie," Piper whispered, leading her sister into the Manor. Paige headed upstairs, retrieving a blanket, while Piper made Phoebe lay down on the couch. Paige came back and draped the quilt over her sister, then looked questioningly at Piper. Piper squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
"We'll keep her warm for now. If she starts shaking or worse, we'll get her to the Emergency Room," she said softly, once she'd pulled Paige away from Phoebe. Paige nodded.  
  
"Should we get her some water...or something?," she asked uncertainly. Piper shook her head rapidly.  
  
"No! That's one of the worst things you can do for someone in shock," she barked, then softened her tone, "That's alright though...Jsut keep an eye on her." Paige nodded and quickly paced back over to the couch. Piper watched for a minute while Paige knelt beside Phoebe, grasping her hand.  
  
"I'm going to go make us something to eat. Are you hungry?," she asked, turning her protectiveness on to Paige. Paige shook her head, but Piper knew she had to be.  
  
"You haven't eaten for hours, I'm sure. You are going to eat!," she insisted. Paige nearly smiled at the bossy tone of voice Piper was using, but she didn't want to upset the sisterly atmosphere.  
  
"Whatever you say....sis," she returned. Piper faltered at the last word, then continued on to the kitchen. Whether Piper was ready for it or not, Paige was already beginning to feel like family. 


End file.
